Various tests and calibration works for radio frequency (RF) performance may be conducted to develop/mass-produce electronic devices having a network function. RF connectors may be used for product development, but may not be used for mass production. Alternatively, in the case of producing various functional products by using the same printed circuit board in common, RF connectors may or may not be used depending on product specifications. As described above, in the related art, a separate bypass route is configured for processing depending on whether RF connectors are used or not.